Le reveil des Dragon
by MikikoTohomiko
Summary: Et si Maître Fung ne leur avait pas tout dit ? Et si des pouvoirs cachés depuis 1500 ans refesaient surfaces ? Voici ce que je concidèrent comme une saison 4 à notre chère emission favorite qui n'en a toujours pas ! Ce n'est pas fini...
1. Trailer

Cette série et ses personnages (exept: Mikiko et Keiko) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Christy Hui et de Warner Bros.

Passer cette formalité... Enjoy !

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic :

Saison 4.

_Et si Maitre Fung ne leurs avaient pas tout dit…_

_Et si de nouveaux ennemis faisaient leur apparition ?_

_Et si un nouveau pouvoir refaisait surface ?_

- Raimundo… Raimundo … !

Le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui.

Personne.

Evidemment…

Chaque nuit depuis qu'il était devenu le chef du groupe il entendait cette fichue voix. Au début il s'était bouché les oreilles mais une réalité encor plus angoissante lui était apparu…

La voix était dans sa tête.

Le jeune brésilien se leva de son matelas pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. En se mouillant le visage il repensa a ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était une voix de fille, et étrangement elle ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Impossible pourtant de se remémorer d'où elle pouvait venir.

- Raimundo… Raimundo vient à moi… Viens…

Le miroir se brisa, Rai la main en sang se tenait face à son reflet éclaté. Était-il en train de devenir fou ?

A l'extérieur du Temple se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, ses deux mains se pressaient sur ses tempes et ses yeux étaient fermés. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et deux émeraudes brillèrent dans la nuit.

Une élégante main de femme se posa sur son épaule.

- Alors ?, demanda Wuya, où en est-il ?

- Il sera bientôt de notre coté, fit la jeune fille, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

Les deux ombres disparurent dans la nuit.

Bien plus loin au sous sol d'une demeure se trouve deux autres individus dont les agissements sont tout aussi maléfique.

Allongée sensuellement sur la table du repaire, Keiko regardait un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges terminer son œuvre.

- Jack, je m'ennui, déclara la jeune fille en s'asseyant.

- Je fais ce que je peux ma belle, tu aurais du venir plus tôt.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux, ma vie est reliée à la sienne.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu es là.

- Car je la hais, répondit Keiko en s'approchant du jeune garçon, et que tu peux m'aider à me venger.

Elle se trouvait désormais à quelque centimètre de lui. Jack rougit et sentit un désir refoulé monté en lui. Il devait se détourner d'elle. Mais elle était dangereuse. Il aimait ça.

Keiko caressa doucement sa joue avant de faire descendre sa main sur son torse.

Alors que Jack allait pousser un gémissement d'extase, la jeune brune lui attrapa le col pour le rapprocher d'elle et susurra à son oreille :

- Venge-moi et je te donnerais tout ce dont tu peux rêver…

_Voici la véritable histoire. Au temps des grands guerriers, Maitre Dashi, Maitre Monk Guan, Maitre Chase Young et Wuya combattaient ensemble. Avec eux ce trouvait Kira, une jeune apprentie, sœur cadette de Wuya, contrôlant la terre. Son ainée contrôlait l'esprit. Mais son attirance pour ce pouvoir la fit passer du coté maléfique afin d'en accroitre les possibilités et pour se faire, elle vola le pouvoir de Kira. Devenant de plus en plus puissante, Dashi prit la décision de mettre un terme à sa folie. Son ami et amant Monk Guan, maitre du Vent eu la dure tache de s'occuper de l'application du sceau qui bloquera les pouvoir de l'esprit afin que le prochain possesseur ne puisse pas l'utiliser avec autant de puissance, au risque de mourir. Dashi s'occupa ensuite d'enfermer la sorcière dans le casse-tête chinois. Kira, qui n'avait plus de pouvoir et dont la sœur avait été enfermé, devins un esprit intemporel, elle était condamnée à errer jusqu'à ce que Wuya reprenne forme humaine. Les trois grands Maître décidèrent de ne pas divulgué ce passage de l'histoire qui leur faisait préjudice._

_Quelques siècles plus tard, le réveil de Wuya entraine la résurrection progressive de sa sœur qui se fait appeler désormais Keiko et compte sur le désir de pouvoir de Jack Spicer pour se venger de la sorcière, elle se fais également passer pour la meilleure amie de Kimiko afin d'être au courant de tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver ses anciens pouvoirs. Wuya cependant a trouvé avant Maître Fung l'apparition du Pouvoir de L'esprit en la personne de Mikiko Tohomiko, la sœur jumelle du Pouvoir du Feu. Wuya profite de cet avantage sur les guerriers Shaolin afin de faire revenir Raimundo dans ses rangs puisque le sceau qui empêche la jeune rousse de se servir pleinement de ses pouvoirs ne peux être brisé que par le guerrier Wudai du vent. _


	2. Prologue

Le temple s'était endormit. Pas un bruit humain ne l'animait, seuls les sons de la nature perçaient ce silence qui était cher à la nuit.

Maître Fung s'éveilla. Avec lui les autres sages du temple. Quelque chose s'était réveillée.

Le petit comité s'approcha lentement du rouleau des sheng-gong-wu et l'ouvrit, celui-ci brillait intensément, d'une lueur familière. La lueur qui annonce le réveille d'un guerrier shaolin.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?, fit Dojo qui était monté sur l'épaule de Maître Fung, il a décidé de nous inventer un élément ou quoi ?

- Non, répondit le sage, ceci est bien pire que ca, ceci signifie qu'après 1500 ans le pouvoir de l'Esprit c'est enfin réveillé.

- Ah… est c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… pour nous je tient à préciser…?

- Tout dépendra de celui qui la trouvera en premier… Réveille les guerriers, une nouvelle mission commence pour eux.

- Pourquoi ai-je la vague impression que 10 milles ans de ténèbres risquent de pointer leur nez ?

Maître Fung resta silencieux.

Un rire strident résonna dans la nuit, un rire qui ne pouvait être poussé que par une seule personne.

Les yeux verts de Wuya scintillaient comme des émeraudes maléfique. A coté d'elle une jeune rousse paraissait perplexe à la soudaine euphorie de sa Maîtresse.

- Les pauvres fous, déclara-t-elle enfin, ils viennent à peine de s'apercevoir que ton pouvoir est sortit de l'ombre.

- Je suppose que c'est une mauvaise chose pour eux, fit la jeune fille en levant ces yeux vers la sorcière.

- Je dirais même, une très mauvaise chose…

Un sourire malveillant s'afficha sur ces lèvres

- Et ces pauvres petits guerriers n'ont encore rien vue. Bientôt je serais à nouveau reine de ce monde ! Tu auras ta part ne t'en fais pas… Tu m'es extraordinairement précieuse.

Mikiko se fichait en faite de contrôler le monde, elle avait bien d'autre chose en tête - maléfique bien sur - mais peut-être pas autant que les projets de Wuya. La jeune rousse avait presque été élevée par la sorcière, c'était elle qui l'avait recueilli après la mort de sa mère il y a 5 ans. Le pouvoir Heylin ainsi que son ancien pouvoir à elle lui avait fait sentir la magie qui émanait de Mikiko bien avant que le parchemin de Maître Fung ne détecte sa présence.

Wuya avait marqué déjà plusieurs points d'avance en convertissant la jeune fille au coté Heylin, la manipuler fut aussi simple que pour Raimundo… Qu'elle allait devoir une fois de plus ajouter dans ses rangs. Mais sa transformation en guerrier Wudai rendait cette tache quasiment impossible à réaliser… du moins sans l'aide de Mikiko.

- Inutile d'aller au temple ce soir, fit la sorcière, ils seront tous réveillés, et pire que cela il risque de sentir ton pouvoir.

Mikiko acquiesça. Elle ne connaissait aucun des guerrier shaolin à part Raimundo dont elle avait infiltré l'esprit à plusieurs reprises pour le persuader de changer de camp.

De plus elle s'était vue elle-même dans les souvenirs du jeune homme. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où et quand ils s'étaient connu. Mikiko se promis de résoudre cela plus tard. Quand Raimundo sera entre ses griffes.

Les deux ombres disparurent dans la nuit. Sur la branche d'un arbre mort, un corbeau aux yeux étrangement rouge pris sont envole dans une direction connu de lui seul.


	3. Combattre le mal par le mal

Combattre le mal par le mal.

Une autre maison silencieuse. Blanche dans le style victorienne, celle-ci était propriétaire des champs aux alentour. Un oiseau traversa les couloirs a une vitesse folle avant d'emmètre un petit cri devant la porte menant à la cave. La porte s'entrouvrit et en moins d'une seconde l'oiseau avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Un jeune garçon à la peau blanche descendit les marches pour retourner dans son laboratoire secret. Il s'approcha de son énorme ordinateur et brancha un câble sur l'oiseau espion qu'il avait envoyé.

_« Inutile d'aller au temple ce soir, ils seront tous réveillés, et pire que cela il risque de sentir ton pouvoir. »_

La voix de Wuya rendu métallique par l'enregistrement raisonna dans le repère, puis le son produit par les touches du clavier sur lequel le jeune gothique tapait. Ce qu'il cherchait n'avait rien à voir avec cette filature, il ouvrit le dossier des archives de ses propres caméras de surveillance et sur l'écran apparu une jeune fille au look de cyber. Celle-ci se trouvait dans la salle de bain et commençait à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche. Au fur et a mesure que les vêtements tombaient sur le sol, les yeux du petit voyeur s'écarquillaient et un léger filet de bave apparu a la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait beau connaitre la vidéo par cœur il ressentait toujours la même chose, cette sensation de chaleur dans le bas ventre et la bosse presque douloureuse qui apparaissait dans son slim noir.

- Jack ?

Keiko se tenait à l'entrée de la cave se demandant visiblement ce qu'il faisait. Jack referma précipitamment la fenêtre de la vidéo mais la réduisit par erreur et le son de la douche se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda la jeune fille.

Gêné, le gothique se dépêcha d'inventé une excuse afin d'éviter de mourir dans d'horrible circonstance…

- C'est… une vieille vidéo du corbeau espion où on entend une cascade, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait « normal ».

Il ferma la fenêtre correctement et se remit sur celle récemment ouverte. Sans regarder Keiko il lui demanda :

- Alors le coup de fil ?

- Pff pas grand-chose à en tirer, toujours les mêmes mensonges, officiellement elle est en en colonie de vacances en Amérique du sud et moi en stage de cybernétique …

Elle parlait bien sur de Kimiko. Peu de temps après le retour de Wuya, Kira était réapparu à l'endroit exact où elle s'était évaporer 1500 ans plus tôt sous la forme d'un ectoplasme. Son corps était informe et blanc, seuls ses bras étaient reconnaissables, son visage était livide, les yeux entourés de cernes violacées et sa bouche oscillait entre le rouge et le noir. Ses traits étaient cependant aussi beaux qu'avant et le temps n'avait eu aucune incidence sur son visage. Dans une époque nouvelle et inconnu, elle eu tôt fait de se perdre dans le sein d'une grande ville, quant au détour d'une rue bondée elle se vit. Ou plutôt elle vit sa réincarnation humaine. Il y avait une chance sur 6 770 983 que cela arrive. Kira n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea à l'intérieur du corps. Celui-ci tenta de rejeter sa présence mais du fait de la ressemblance quasi-parfaite de leurs codes génétique, elle eu tôt fait de s'y retrouver aux commandes… Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là ressemblait de près à l'essai d'une nouvelle console avec reconnaissance de gestes mais dont on ne savait pas encore s'en servir. Elle eu beaucoup de difficulté rien qu'à la faire rentrer chez elle. Ayant possession de tout ses souvenirs, elle pu se repérer sans trop de mal dans la ville mais les gens qui la croisèrent ce jour là pensèrent surement qu'elle avait bu un verre de trop. Après quelques heures d'entrainement laborieux Kira - qui se nommait désormais Keiko - arriva enfin à contrôler les gestes de base ce qui lui éviterai sans doute de nombreux ennuis. Au moment où elle se laissa tomber sur le divan, le téléphone sonna. Elle su instinctivement ce qu'était un téléphone et s'empressa de répondre. L'écran affichait « Kimiko » avec une photo de la jeune fille.

- Keiko je viens d'attraper un taureau au lasso !, cria une voix au bout du fil.

Avant même de réfléchir a ce que cela voulait dire, sa mémoire donna elle-même la réponse a son information.

- C'est trop top !!, s'exclama Keiko en réfléchissant au sens même de cette phrase.

Puis elle remarqua qu'elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle raccrocha. Peut-être n'avait-elle plus de réseau…

Tout ses nouveaux mots et ses nouveaux souvenirs se mélangeait dans sa tête, cela semblait donner une bouillit informe et incompréhensible qui lui donnait la migraine. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprit à maitriser ce flot de données qui lui traversait l'esprit, une seule idée devint claire et nette pour elle.

Se venger de Wuya.

Elle fut facile à trouver, aux informations elle apprit que toute une partie du japon c'était asséchée. Ce n'était bien sur qu'un 10ème de sa puissance mais elle comprit bien vite que son premier objectif était de se débarrasser des guerriers shaolin. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place le combat était finit et Wuya renfermée dans le casse-tête par le guerrier Wudai du vent, le combat contre les forces du mal avait été long et rude mais les quatre guerriers en était venue a bout, mais Keiko se demanda pourquoi n'étaient-ils que quatre ? L'enveloppe de chair de Keiko lui permit cette fois ci de ne pas disparaitre avec sa sœur. Sa cible désormais perdu, elle décida de s'en prendre aux guerriers, pour se venger de leur trahison passé envers elle, elle qui avait tout perdu et que personne n'a aidé. Et à ce qu'elle avait désormais appris, une personne pouvait l'aider à accomplir ce souhait.

En rentrant chez lui après la défaite humiliante contre les guerriers shaolin, Jack trouva lui aussi le moyen de se venger. Et ce moyen attendait juste devant sa porte…

- Et toi de ton coté ?, fit Keiko en s'installant sur la table de son hôte, le corbeau nous a ramener quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent ?

- Je ne sais pas… tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que les guerriers sont désormais au courant de Mikiko…

- Ils savent qui elle est ?

- Non pas encore…

- Il ne faudra pas leur révélé son identité, ça peux être un atout pour nous.

- Tu veux dire ne pas dire qu'elle est…

- Exactement, un sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage, je peux t'assurer qu'en plus ce sera très drôle…

Keiko attendait impatiemment que la rencontre des deux ennemis s'opère.

- Et sinon pour notre plan… ?

- C'est mon plan Jack.

- Hé ! C'est moi qui l'exécute, c'est aussi mon plan !

- Si tu veux, fit la cyber goth en haussant les épaules.

- Je suppose que tu auras besoin d'un shen-gong-wu n'est-ce pas, demanda Jack en montrant qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle qu'elle réponde oui.

- Exactement sauf que celui-ci ne se trouve pas en notre possession…

- C'est encore mieux, coupa Jack, un sourire maléfique plaqué sur son visage, j'adore allez faire mes courses chez ces shaolin looser !

- Oui. J'ai un compte à régler, un corps et des pouvoirs à aller récupérer… 1500 ans auparavant.

- J'adore les voyages, dit Jack en plantant ses yeux rouges incandescent dans ceux de Keiko.

La cyber aux cheveux roses se rapprocha de lui et murmura près de son oreille :

- Sa éveille la curiosité… des sens.

Jack eu un frisson à la fois de peur et de désir, il sentit sa température monter… elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.

Keiko le sentit et eu un petit rire, Jack la suivit mais son rire était plutôt nerveux, soudain elle se retourna vers lui et lança un regard glacial. Sa voix tranchante comme de l'acier résonna dans ses oreilles:

- Même pas en rêve.

Jack retourna boudeur à ses occupations électroniques. En quittant la pièce, Keiko le regarda sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Du moins pour le moment…, pensa-t-elle. »


	4. Le sceau

Et oui me revoila !!! Desolé ^pur cet attente mais je n'avais pas internet (remarque on s'en fout vu que pour le moment seul deux personne me lise -_-" *fait signe a sa jumelle et à sa fille en signe de reconnaissance*) Enfin bref !! Voici un chapitre qui vous en apprendra un eu plus sur le nouveau personnage du nom de Mikiko et aussi sur la jeunesse de Wuya ! Bien sur les personnages appartiennent encor (et toujours !) à cette chère Christy Hui... On ne change pas une equipe qui gagne =P

Enjoy !

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Le golem de pierre s'élança vers elle, la jeune rousse l'esquiva en roulant sur le coté puis bondit sur le monstre. Mikiko plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes et envoya une décharge mentale dans la petite cervelle de son adversaire. Elle sauta de nouveau sur le sol pour éviter les grosses mains rocheuses se plaquant sur la tête du golem. Celui-ci rendu fou se brisa en un tas de gravier. Mikiko était essoufflé par l'effort physique mais redoutait encore plus l'entrainement mentale que lui réservais Wuya, la difficulté de cet exercice augmentait a chaque nouvel essai. Le plan de Wuya était officiellement d'étendre au maximum la puissance de son élève mais la jeune rousse se demandait si ce n'était pas aussi pour savoir quelle limite le sceau avait fixé. Ayant utilisé l'Esprit jusqu'à une puissance qui défiait l'imagination, Wuya plaçait souvent la barre trop haut pour une apprentie dont les pouvoirs étaient limités.

- Je vois que le plan physique ne s'améliore pas, déclara la sorcière en descendant de son trône de pierre, mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance puisque ton principal atout est ton pouvoir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut le développer jusqu'à ces limites… en attendant bien sur de les abattre, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les mains. Mais pour le moment tu dois t'entrainer. Les guerriers risque un jour de t'affronter et tu devras être prête compris.

Mikiko eu un hochement de tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Alors c'est partit, déclara Wuya en pointant son index vers la jeune apprentie.

Le but de l'exercice pour Mikiko était de s'introduire dans l'esprit de Wuya pour la manipuler. Au début elle se laissait un peu faire puis commençait à résister. Et c'est là que ca devenait compliquer. L'impression de rejet de la manipulation de l'esprit ressemble à peu près à se qu'on pourrait ressentir si on jetait son cerveau sur un mur de glace. Wuya finit par arriver à ce stade… Mais de façon bien plus violente que les fois précédente. Elle eu l'impression que son cerveau était resté collé sur la plaque gelé et que l'en arracher serait très douloureux. Et ce le fut. Mikiko se sentit projeter en arrière et sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le goût acre du sang s'insinua sur sa langue, ses yeux verts lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir deux orbes enflammés qui brulaient son visage. Elle sentit Wuya se pencher au dessus d'elle et la soigner. Elle se releva avec difficulté, encore sonné par le choc qu'elle venait de subir.

- Je suis peut-être aller un peu trop loin, un peu trop tôt, fit la sorcière en se relevant.

- Que… que c'est-il passé ?, demanda la jeune rousse abasourdit.

- Et bien j'ai contré ta manipulation mentale, comme d'habitude, mais lorsqu'elle a échoué j'ai gardé une partie de ton esprit en moi, prisonnier en quelque sorte. Je ne l'ai pas retenue fortement mais il semblerait que tes limites commencent là. Heureusement je ne pense pas que tes ennemis soit capable de t'infliger ça, rajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, je veux être la plus forte, répondit Mikiko en levant ses yeux vers sa Maîtresse Heylin.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te coutera si tu abuse de tes pouvoirs… la mort, dit-elle d'un air sombre. Ménage-toi en attendant que la clef de ta puissance soit entre nos mains.

- Oui vous avez raison… je vais aller me reposer.

- Médite, cela te sera bien plus utile qu'une sieste. Ta faiblesse m'handicape mais je saurais en faire un atout.

Mikiko ne répondit pas et quitta la salle d'entrainement pour regagner sa chambre. Malgré les soins de Wuya, une migraine atroce lui embruma de douleur son pauvre esprit meurtrit.

La sorcière attendit que son élève sorte pour retourner s'assoir sur le trône de pierre placé au milieu de la salle. Cette fois ci elle avait construit son immense palais sous terre, elle ne voulait pas être une fois de plus dérangée dans ses activités par les guerriers shaolin et ce vieux débris de Maitre Fung. Wuya repensa a l'entrainement de Mikiko et se dit que lever le sceaux devenais désormais indispensable. Sans cette intervention, Mikiko serait en danger de mort à chaque utilisation trop poussé de son pouvoir. Contrairement à ses habitudes, son esprit se mit à vagabonder, repensant au jour où son propre amant avait dénoncé le vol du pouvoir de sa sœur et lui avait apposé le sceaux. A ce moment là, elle était déjà devenue la plus grande entité maléfique de ce monde…

La pluie tombait en rafale sur le temple Shaolin, au dehors se trouvait cinq personnages debout sur une colline. La sœur de Wuya se tourna vers cette dernière, une haine profonde brillait dans ces yeux, une haine nourrie d'incompréhension. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour elle, qui l'avait aidé dans les moments les plus dure, c'est à elle que Wuya avait pris ses pouvoirs.

- Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là n'Est-ce pas…

Wuya eu un rictus dédaigneux envers le moine. Elle n'avait pas la moindre estime pour son ancien allié, elle n'en avait pas eu pour personne.

A part pour Guan, elle l'avait aimé certes, mais peut-être pas de cet amour si fort dont tous font l'éloge. Elle l'avait aimé d'un amour froid et distant, et pourtant incroyablement passionné.

- Surement pour mettre fin a vos misérables vies, répondit-elle, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Nous avons une surprise pour toi vieille sorcière, s'insurgea Chase en passant devant Dahi.

Ce dernier le retint d'un bras lui ordonnant d'un regard de se calmer.

- Nous te donnons une dernière chance de revenir du bon coté Wuya, après ca nous devrons nous battre…

- Et bien j'espère que vous aimez le gout de la défaite, car celle-ci risque de vous être bien amère, dit-elle froidement.

- Wuya…, fit une voix dont la provenance était invisible pour la jeune femme vu qu'elle venait de derrière ses trois ennemis.

Cette dernière se figea, bien qu'elle ne vu pas qui prononçait son nom, elle l'avait tellement entendu le lui dire qu'elle reconnu immédiatement sa voix.

Guan se détacha du groupe pour s'approcher de la sorcière.

- Comment a tu pu… , commença Wuya.

- Tu n'a pas voulu comprendre que tu allait trop loin, tu en ai arrivé a prendre les pouvoirs de ta sœur, je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte de ca.

- Mais bien sur que je m'en rends compte, je n'ai jamais fait un seul acte qui ait pu me donner des remords. Si c'était à faire je le referais.

Elle finit sa phrase en regardant sa sœur avec insistance. Celle-ci blesser par la remarque, refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre encor plus faible que sa sœur l'avait rendu.

- Il est encor temps de revenir de notre coté Wuya, reviens nous… reviens moi…

- Il est trop tard, répondit Wuya en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, deux taches rose incandescente fixèrent ses ennemis.

- C'est ton choix, fit Dashi avant de se préparer à l'assaut.

Wuya ne se souvint pas de la durée du combat, elle se rappelait juste que ce fut long, dure et qu'à la fin elle eu épuisé toute ses forces. A trois contre une, le combat était inéquitable malgré la grandeur de ses pouvoirs.

Dashi et Chase Young la tinrent fermement avant que Guan n'appose le sceau. Elle pu voir sa force s'échapper de son corps et se réduire considérablement. Puis Guan l'attrapa et une bulle noir entoura la fumée rose. Lorsque le pouvoir de l4esprit réintégra le corps de la sorcière Heylin, celle-ci eu l'impression d'avoir le corps entier en feu, que de la lave coulait à la place de son sang. Puis tout devint soudainement froid. Les seules choses qui lui reviennent encor à l'esprit sont Dashi sortant le casse tête chinois et les lèvres de Guan sur les siennes.

Wuya soupira, seul Dashi avait disparu, Guan enseignait parfois aux jeunes moines, quand à Chase, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis le combat final.

Il était urgent qu'elle reprenne de son coté le guerrier du vent. Seul lui serait capable de brise ce sceau maudit. Seul lui pourrait lui permettre de redevenir celle qu'elle était autrefois. Seul lui l'aidera à reprendre se pouvoir qui lui appartient.

Mikiko se tenait assise en tailleur au beau milieu de sa chambre. Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol et ses cheveux volaient dans un vent invisible. Sous elle était placé un luxueux tapis d'orient à l'allure épaisse et confortable.

Mais son cette attitude de séléniteuse complète, son esprit bouillonnait et elle avait encor dans la bouche, le gout métallique qu'avait le sang. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une douleur aussi violente, elle avait eu l'impression que son crane se fendait en plusieurs morceaux et qu'ils s'étiraient de plus en plus loin. Ainsi donc c'était ainsi que les limites du sceau se manifestaient… Elle comprit pourquoi Wuya l'encourageait à poursuivre les entrainements et ménager ses pouvoirs lors des projections mentales qu'elle offrait a Raimundo.

Et en parlant de lui… Comment ce faisait-il qu'il connaisse son visage, du moins le sien quand elle était plus jeune, pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas de leurs rencontre… Après réflexion elle se rappela qu'elle et le jeune garçon avait habité au Brésil pendant une période commune, il était tout à fait possible qu'il l'ait simplement croisé et que son visage lui soit resté… pour une raison ou une autre…

La jeune rousse se posa délicatement sur le tapi et ouvrit doucement les yeux. La pièce lui sembla tout d'abord très floue, puis elle se réaccoutuma à la lumière verdâtre ambiante qui y régnait. Elle se releva et s'avança vers son lit, elle était épuisée et la journée avait été rude pour elle. Elle sortit un petit carnet noir abimé et l'ouvrit. A la dernière page se trouvait un compte rendu de sa journée précédente. Son journal intime. Elle commença à y mettre tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle y marqua le prénom du jeune brésilien elle ne pu s'empêché d'esquissé un sourire, et sa main, comme muée par une énergie propre, traça deux petits cœurs juste à coté. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit légèrement et referma le carnet qu'elle remit à sa place. Elle se mit rapidement sous les draps en se disant pour elle-même qu'il était son ennemi, un instrument de sa future réussite et que tout s'arrêtait là. Elle ne devait ressentir pour lui que du mépris teinté de pitié… Mais malgré sa détermination acharné, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rêver de lui. Et elle s'en voulu beaucoup !


	5. Le bâton de Sorcier

Héhéhé me revoilà ! Je suis rapide ces derniers temps... Je ferais mieux de bosser mais bon u_u Je sais que ma Jumelle va me faire la peau si je ne me dépèche pas ^^"...

Bon je ne sais pas si il y a des RaiKim dans la salle *vois une bande de tarées avec des banderoles*... Faut croire que oui ! Bon est ben je vais casser votre rêve, il n'y aura pas de RaiKim ET LACHEZ SES TORCHES SA NE SERVIRA A RIEN !!! Mais par pitié pour vous je vous ferais PEUT-ETRE un petit lemon entre eux deux SI VOUS ETES SAGES !!!

Cette fic étant censsé être la continuité de la série, vous comprendrez comment j'interprète les multiples demonstration "d'amour" entre les deux protagonistes (oui je suis cruelle u_u).

Sur ce ENJOY !!! ( Et posez ces fichues torches... LES FOURCHES AUSSI !)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Quatre visages se penchèrent sur le parchemin jaunit abordant une expression reflétant parfaitement leur incrédulité et leur fatigue. Raimundo, Omi, Clay et Kimiko n'arrivaient pas à y croire… il existait un cinquième guerrier Shaolin ? Malgré le long et dur entrainement qu'ils avaient effectué la veille, ils s'étaient levés précipitamment lorsque Maître Fung leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Omi avait collé son nez sur le papier déroulé devant lui comme si ce qu'il indiquait était irréel. Devant cette réaction, Clay se souvint de la tête qu'il avait tiré la fois où il avait apprit que trois autres guerriers shaolin allaient rejoindre le Temple, apparemment il avait toujours autant de mal à s'y faire… Kimiko espérait de tout cœur que cette fois ci ce serait une fille car elle commençait vraiment à se sentir seule et elle était consciente que sans le soutient téléphonique de sa meilleure amie elle aurait finit par craquer. Raimundo quant à lui semblait avoir du mal à maintenir ses yeux ouverts et à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait. La fatigue l'assaillait tellement qu'il avait encor du mal à réaliser la nouvelle apporté par le doyen du Temple. Les voix lui semblaient lointaines et il avait peur d'en entendre une tout à fait distinctement, une qui serait dans sa propre tête.

- Raimundo ?

Cette voix…

Il se tourna brusquement mais n'aperçu que le visage inquiet de Kimiko. Il aurait pourtant juré…

- Rai t'es sur que tu va bien ?, demanda la jeune brune inquiète.

Le brésilien avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et semblait à bout de nerfs. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se fasse du souci. Elle voyait son état se dégrader peu à peu depuis des semaines… depuis la fin du combat « final » comme ils l'avaient appelé. Il réprima un bâillement avant de lui répondre d'une voix éteinte.

- Non sa va, c'est juste que je ne suis pas encor tout à fait réveillé…

- Tu es sur que…

- Oui Kimi, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la coupant sèchement, il n'avait aucune envie de repenser à la voix fantomatique qui l'assaillait chaque nuits.

Maître Fung pris le parchemin des Shen-Gong-Wu, faisant tomber Omi à la renverse.

- Ce guerrier est primordiale pour nous, pas parce qu'il est puissant, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il ne faut pas que Wuya l'atteigne avant nous car cela nous entrainera dans…

- Dix mille ans de ténèbres, on connait la chanson, fit Raimundo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Ne prenez pas ceci à la légère, il peut être notre allié ou notre plus grand ennemi.

- Mais comment allons nous le trouver ? Il peut être n'importe où sur terre !, s'exclama Omi en pensant à la tache ardue qui les attendait tous.

- Effectivement, répondit le vieux sage, c'est pour ca qu'il vous faudra trouver un Shen-Gong-Wu bien particulier. Il vous permettra de retrouver facilement le guerrier. Dojo, te souviens tu où tu as caché la boussole de Jong ?

Le petit dragon réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer:

- Hum… sa remonte à mille cinq cent ans mais… je crois bien savoir où ! Répondit-il en claquant des doigts.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre jeunes dragons. Habillez-vous et partez… Qui sait si les forces du mal n'ont pas déjà pris de l'avance sur nous…

Peu de temps après, un long dragon s'éleva dans le ciel, surmonté de quatre voyageurs…

- Tu es sur de pouvoir retrouver le Shen-gong-wu Dojo ? Tu n'avais pas reconnu l'étoile Alabi avant qu'elle ne se réactive…, demanda Clay septique.

- Merci de me soutenir moralement Cowboy, sa me touche beaucoup, fit le dragon en continuant de chercher la boussole en reniflant l'air, Je ne sais pas _exactement _où elle se trouve mais _à peu près_.

Cette distinction ne sembla pas redonner courage au jeune blond qui décida de se tourner vers ses amis… Raimundo dormait, affalé contre Kimiko, qui semblait avoir le plus grand mal à le faire rester sur le dos ondulant de Dojo. Omi quant à lui semblait encor sonné par la nouvelle et il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du voyage.

- Alors…, lança-t-il sans grande conviction, vous l'imaginez comment ?

- Qui ?, demanda la jeune brune en levant ses yeux bleu vers lui.

- Et bien… le prochain nouveau guerrier…

- Pourquoi le et pas _la _?, fit Kimiko légèrement vexée, pourquoi je devrais être condamnée à rester la seule fille de ce groupe ? Je me sens franchement seule, et forcément y en a pas un qui puisse remarquer ca !

- Mais Kimiko… c'est… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Et puis tu passe ton temps au téléphone avec…Kiko… Kako…

- KEIKO ! Son nom est Keiko ! Et heureusement qu'elle est là pour me remonter le moral parce que sinon…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment avaient-ils pu tous être aussi aveugle. Ses hurlement avait finit par réveiller Raimundo qui remarqua dans quelle position gênante il se trouvait. Kimiko, ne faisant plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait, avait accidentellement placé ses mains sur son torse. Le jeune brésilien qui n'avait plus eu se genre de contact depuis qu'il était entré au Temple, sentit malgré la fatigue, son pantalon se resserrer brutalement. Ayant peur que la jeune fille ne s'en aperçoive, il se releva brusquement et voulu partir vers la tête de Dojo pour pouvoir y dormir tranquillement. L'hystérie de Kimiko ne semblait pas s'arrêter…

- C'est fou ca non ? Combien de filles rêveraient d'être à ma place, entourée de garçons… Mais je n'ais quasiment jamais eu la moindre attention de votre part… Oh et puis merde.

A ce moment là du discourt, Rai sentit qu'on lui attrapait le col pour le tirer en arrière, puis la jeune brune lui pris le bras pour le forcer a ce retourner. Ses yeux vert rencontrèrent les siens, bleu et emplit de larmes. Sans un mot ni une explication, elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Omi et Clay la regardèrent faire sans un mot, complètement abasourdit par ce qu'il se passait et tout deux eurent un petit pincement au cœur en voyant cette scène. Raimundo, qui lui aussi était « en manque » sentit de nouveau cette chaleur insupportable dans son bas ventre, mais il n'avait pas la force de la repoussé. De plus, elle s'éloigna bientôt en lançant simplement un « Ah ca va mieux », puis en faisant comme ci de rien était…

Les filles… Parfois il suffit qu'elle pleure un bon coup pour que ca aille mieux…

Le voyage ne connu plus d'incident de ce genre, même ci les trois garçons passèrent beaucoup de temps à méditer sur ce qui s'était passé. Raimundo se dit qu'il était étrange que malgré les années passées avec elle, il n'avait jamais eu de vrai attirance pour elle, bien que tout le monde sache qu'ils flirtaient ensemble, plus par dépit et par ennui que par une véritable alchimie entre eux. Clay se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt la détresse de la jeune fille, il lui lança quelques coups d'œil histoire de voir comment elle allait mais sa colère semblait passé et elle était de nouveau au téléphone avec sa copine. Omi se sentit lui aussi très seul a ce moment là. Il avait grandit, et avait « murit ». Mais la seule fille qu'il ait vraiment connu restait Kimiko et ce ne serait que sa meilleure amie, il le savait. Décidément la vie de moine ne semblait plus les combler. Avant il y avait les combats… mais maintenant ? Il s'entrainait sans savoir si ca leur serviraient un jour, ou passaient des journées libres pour revoir leurs familles. Plus rien de palpitant. Mais qui sait, chacun espérait après-en que ce voyage rencontre quelques obstacles.

Le jour se levait à peine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dessus de la frontière de l'Italie. Selon Dojo, la boussole se trouvait dans les environs de la Vénétie. La zone était grande. Le dragon était désormais très concentré, tout d'abord car il devait éviter de se faire repérer, et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il devrait faire très attention a toutes les vibrations qu'il pourrait ressentir. Il espéra de tout cœur qu'un Shen-gong-wu ne profite pas de ce moment pour ce réveillé…

Alors qu'il traversait le ciel de Venise, un léger frisson fit vibrer le dos vert du dragon. Immédiatement les quatre guerriers se réveillèrent du demi-sommeille dans lequel ils avaient finit pas plonger.

- Sa y est Dojo ? On l'a trouvé ?, demanda fébrilement Kimiko

- Je crois bien que oui, lui répondit Dojo en descendant sur la ville surnageant au dessus de l'eau.

A cette heure si matinale, la place Saint Marc était encor vide de son flot de touristes. Le dragon et ses passagers purent se poser sans être vue.

- C'est près… Vraiment tout près, fit-il en tremblant à peine plus fort que lorsqu'il volait. Par rapport à un Shen-gon-wu réactivé, ce qu'il ressentait était minime.

- Là-haut !, cria Clay en indiquant la Tour de l'Horloge.

Les trois autres adolescents levèrent les yeux.

Effectivement, parmi les figures dorées, étincelant au soleil qui commençait à peine à se lever, ce trouvait une boussole qui semblait effectivement de trop dans le décor.

Souhaitant en finir au plus vite avec cette mission, même si un peu plus de difficulté aurait été apprécié, Raimundo pris son élan.

- Vent !, cria-t-il en s'envolant vers le haut de la tour. Il atterrit sur la petite plateforme aux personnages dorés qui semblait le regarder d'un air vide, le jeune brun se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se dépêchât de se diriger vers la boussole, sans faire attention à l'un des personnages qui bougeait silencieusement.

- Aller Rai bouge toi !, lui hurla Kimiko qui se sentait également très bizarre. Comme ci un fantôme l'avait traversé. Elle regarda aux alentour, s'attendant presque a voir Wuya surgir de nulle part en compagnie de cet imbécile de Jack Spicer. Mais elle se souvint, Wuya avait désormais forme humaine et elle n'avait plus besoin de Jack. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de ne plus avoir signe de vie des deux malfrats... Ils lui manquaient presque…

Sans savoir pourquoi, ce sentiment d'oppression semblait de plus en plus présent, elle avait l'impression qu'un étau se resserrait tout autour d'elle. C'est avec une joie à peine mesuré qu'elle vit Raimundo poser sa main sur la boussole.

A cet instant précis, il lui sembla qu'une autre main se posait également sur l'objet.

Elle aurait voulu que ses yeux lui jouent des tours…

En haut de l'horloge, Raimundo venait de se retrouver face à face avec ce qui lui semblait être une jeune fille cagoulée. Ses yeux vert brillait d'une lueur que ne lui semblait pas inconnue.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mais qui est cette mysterieuse inconnue ? Une nouvelle ennemie ? Pourquoi semble-t-elle si famillière a Rai ? Est ce que Maître Fung est -lui aussi- toujours puceau ?

Vous saurez tout cela... DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE !!


	6. Doublé

Et oui voilà enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tooooooooooous !!!!! LE COMBAT !!! *Voit une salle vide avec juste deux personnes qui applaudissent a savoir toujours sa jumelle et sa fille* T-T BEUWAAAAAAAH !!! Et moi qui me donne tant de mal pour satisfaire les fans français de cette MERVEILLEUSE série !!!

*Hum hum* Enfin bon pour ce qui son encore la et bien vous faites bien car ce chapitre contient [attention les yeux] UN LEMON !!! Et oui mesdames et messieurs c'est formidable, un veriatable lemon en papier et en encre [virtuelle] juste sous vos yeux étonnés !!! Entre qui et qui ?? Ah-ah ! Mystère ! Pour le savoir il n'y a qu'un seul moyen a votre portée... LIRE CE CHAPITRE !!!

Enjoy it !!!

Mikiko-San

* * *

Raimundo resta un instant hébété par l'apparition de la jeune fille, puis repris contenance. Cependant il avait du mal à détacher ces yeux des siens qui lui semblaient horriblement familier malgré le masque qui lui cachait le reste de son visage.

- Je suppose que tu veux régler ca par une épreuve n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer mais il eu soudain l'impression d'entendre sa voix à l'intérieur de sa tête… Ce ne serait quand même pas…

- Tu n'a aucune chance. Je te possède !

Le sang de Rai ne fit qu'un tour. L'objet de sa tourmente depuis toutes ces nuits, cette voix qui le rend fou, ces horribles pensées qu'il a… c'est elle qui a tout provoqué !

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, fit-il à voix haute, ne crois pas que la victoire sera si facile. C'est partit ! EPREUVE DE FORCE XIAOLIN !!!

D'un coup le paysage changea, cette magie générée par le combat lui avait manqué. Bientôt, la place vénitienne fut transformée en un plateau de combat. Une immense horloge recelait en son cœur le Shen-gong-wu convoité par les deux ennemis, autour d'elle il n'y avait que de l'eau surement fréquenté par des bêtes féroces.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espérer, la jeune fille ne paru nullement surprise par la métamorphose de l'endroit. Était-elle au courant ? Par qui ? Ou bien alors son masque dissimulait l'expression de son visage. Il espéra qu'il s'agissait de la dernière solution car il y avait peu de personne recommandable qui connaissait l'effet des épreuves de force… et cette jeune fille ne semblait rien avoir à voir avec Jermain !

- J'espère que la défaite ne te dérange pas !

Un fois de plus c'était cette voix mentale qui résonnait en lui. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas utiliser sa propre voix ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui pourrait la confondre ? Une raison qui justifierait ce masque ? Car plus il regardait ses yeux verts et plus il y trouvait quelque chose de très familier…

Mikiko, qui suivait discrètement les réflexions du jeune homme depuis le début, décida d'y mettre fin car les questions qu'il se posait avait tendance à être trop près de la vérité. Elle s'élança donc vers l'horloge.

Raimundo s'élança à sa suite et atterrit bien plus près du but qu'elle. Son atout était la force, mais Mikiko avait bien plus que cela. Et alors que le brésilien rentrait déjà dans l'horloge, elle ferma les yeux et s'éleva vers la pointe du bâtiment. Mais ce raccourci ne servit à rien et elle arriva en même temps que son ennemi. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

Raimundo et Mikiko se trouvait face à face.

- Tu dois être bien laide pour caché ton visage sous un masque, fit-il avec un rictus.

Bien que blessée par la remarque, elle n'en montra aucune trace. Elle savait qu'il cherchait a la déstabilisée.

Soudain ils se jetèrent en même temps sur la boussole, mais au lieu de toucher l'objet, Mikiko empoigna le visage du brun pour lui envoyer une puissante décharge mentale. Trop puissante.

Rai fut projeter a travers le mur et tomba dans l'eau. Mikiko resta sonnée un moment et senti sur sn masque se répandre un liquide chaud a l'odeur acre et écœurante. Son sang.

Elle tendit une main faible vers l'objet qui s'illumina et d'un coup le paysage redevint le même.

Clay, Kimiko et Omi se précipitèrent vers Raimundo qui était à terre et qui saignait abondement. La jeune rousse quand à elle était restée en haut de l'horloge, encore trop faible pour bouger. Mais malgré la douleur que lui causait sa tête elle envoya un message mental à Wuya pour lui demander de lui venir en aide et qu'elle avait le Shen-gong-wu.

Mikiko avait la tête qui tournait, l'odeur du sang sur son masque lui donnait la nausée mais il était bien trop dangereux pour elle de l'enlever, si jamais ils l'a voyaient… Si jamais ELLE l'a voyait. Inutile d'aggraver la situation…

Au bas de la tour, les trois guerriers c'était précipité sur Raimundo qui était gravement blessé. La bouche pleine de sang il réussit cependant à articuler quelques mots.

- C'est elle… c'est elle l'esprit…

Et il plongea dans le coma. Au même instant le téléphone de Kimiko se mit à sonner, Omi et Clay la regardèrent avec mépris.

- Je suis désolé c'est encore Keiko, si je ne réponds pas elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose !

Ceci dit elle s'éloigna des garçons pour poursuivre sa conversation téléphonique.

- Et bien alors ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc grave tu sais !, résonna la voix de la jeune fille.

- Euh désolé Kei, j'étais avec mon père, et comme je le vois pas souvent…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends…

- C'est bizarre j'ai comme un écho, fit la brune en inspectant le téléphone, où est-ce que tu es ?

Du haut du campanile, Jack et Keiko regardait depuis déjà un moment, la scène qui se déroulait sur la place. En regardant sa « meilleure amie », cette dernière eu la soudaine envie de l'appeler juste pour rire un peu.

- Ben la je suis a Tokyo, j'ai finit mon cours de construction avancé… Si tu savais comme c'est chiant…Mais c'est pas la première fois que mon téléphone fait ça…

-Ah bon c'est vraiment étrange… c'est comme si tu n'étais pas loin…

- Ah ah crois moi si j'étais proche de toi je n'aurais qu'une envie celle de te sauter dessus, tu crois quoi, que je me cache pas loin juste pour t'embêté ?

- Non tu a raison c'est idiot… Désolé Kei, je dois te laisser, je dois faire mes bagages, je repars demain en Amérique.

- Très bien Kimi, bisous alors, bon voyage !

Keiko raccrocha et sourit à Jack.

- Oh si tu savais a quel point j'ai vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus…

Un sourire pervers s'étendit sur ses lèvres et Jack se renfrogna.

- Allons-y, dit-il énervé en sautant dans le jet qu'il avait fabriqué la veille.

- Ben quoi, t'es jaloux ?, fit la jeune sorcière en gardant son sourire.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouge préféra ne pas répondre a la question et attendit que Keiko l'ai rejoint avant de démarrer en trombe.

- Dépêche-toi ! Il faut profiter de sa faiblesse avant que Wuya n'arrive !

Jack mit le pied au plancher et en moins d'une seconde ils furent en face de la Tour de l'Horloge.

- Encore ce crotale rampant de Jack Spicer, fit Clay en apercevant le bolide. Il semblerait que cette fille soit aussi leur ennemie alors…

- Wuya…, murmura Omi affolé.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, Clay soutenait encore le corps inerte de Raimundo.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu raconte ?, demanda-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas seule, elle ne peut pas être seule… ses pouvoirs, les sheng-gon-wu, c'est Wuya qui lui a apprit !

- Et merde on avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, commenta Clay. On fait quoi maintenant.

- Il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, intervint Kimiko, Rai perd beaucoup trop de sang il faut le ramener au Temple. Quant à elle… Jack et son acolyte s'en occuperons…

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et ils prirent rapidement place sur Dojo qui fut bientôt hors de vue des premiers touristes arrivant sur la célèbre place… Mais en haut les réjouissances n'étaient pas terminées.

- C'est presque trop facile, déclara Keiko en prenant des mains le sheng-gong-wu gagné par la jeune rousse et en posant négligemment son pied sur sa tête en signe de victoire.

- Peut-être parce que ça l'est, s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Mais Keiko n'eu même pas à se retourner pour en connaitre l'origine.

- Wuya, ma chère sœur, c'est fou comme tu ne m'a pas manqué !

- Comme toujours mes sentiments sont réciproques, lui répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Tu t'es fait un charmant petit copain dis-moi…

- Oh je suis sur qu'il n'est pas aussi charmant que ce cher Monk Guan n'Est-ce pas ?

Wuya pinça les lèvres et préféra changer de sujet. Sa sœur pourrait lui être encore utile… a son insu bien sur…

- Vous voulez ce sheng-gong-wu ? Je vous le laisse, il vous sera aussi inutile a vous qu'a moi désormais… Et comme notre but a toutes deux était que seul les guerriers ne le possède pas, je pense que tu nous avons tous gagné.

- Tu fuis la bataille Wuya ?, fit Keiko sur un ton de défit, ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Mes pouvoirs son bien trop puissant et précieux pour que je m'attarde à les utiliser contre toi, idiote !

- Ah la fausse excuse ! De toute manière tu as toujours été comme ça, à prétendre avoir toujours mieux à faire qu'aider maman !, déclara Keiko !

- Et alors toi tu ne faisais jamais la vaisselle alors chut !, répliqua Wuya visiblement sur les nerfs.

Un torrent d'insulte compléta la dispute, chacune ce disant la préférée de maman. Devant cette scène, Jack resta incrédule a la gaminerie des deux femmes les plus maléfique de ce monde, quant a Mikiko, elle peina a articuler quelques mots, étouffé par le masque collant et ensanglanté.

- Partons.*

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers la guerrière de l'esprit et Wuya repris contenance. D'un claquement de doigt elle fit apparaitre un immense Golem de pierre, prit le corps de son apprentie et sauta sur le monstre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas sœurette, cria Wuya, tu l'aura ta cuisante défaite !

- Ca m'étonnerait vieille sorcière !, lui répondit Keiko.

- Comment ca « vieille » ? On a que deux ans d'écart !! Et de toute manière en siècle on ne compte plus !

Elle l'entendit répondre mais la distance et le bruit du pas lourd du Golem, l'empêchèrent d'entendre.

Mikiko regarda un instant autour d'elle les passant méduser ce demandant si il s'agissait d'un spectacle ou d'un danger, mais bientôt elle finit par sombrer dans le noir, pouvant enfin se reposer.

- Il va s'en sortir ?

Kimiko regardait avec inquiétude le corps entouré de bandage de Raimundo. Peut après leur arrivé au Temple, sa température avait monté en flèche et il n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis.

Maître Fung lança un regard compatissant à la jeune fille dont les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux bleu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici demain il ira déjà beaucoup mieux. Viens donc manger avec les autres à présent.

Mais Kimiko secoua la tête.

- Je vais rester, je préfère veiller sur lui.

- Très bien, je demanderais aux garçons de te rapporter a manger.

Sur ces paroles le Doyen du Temple sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes seuls. Kimiko se coucha sur le sol, a coté du futon où reposait Raimundo. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeille, extenuée par la fatigue et les émotions de la journée. Pourtant, ce qui lui sembla qu'un instant plus tard elle se réveilla. Près d'elle se trouvait un plateau avec des brochettes de crevette, un bol de riz et un grand verre d'eau. Les plats étaient froids, elle avait du dormir plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait…

- Kim, tu… tu es réveillée ?

La voix faible et murmurante de Raimundo retentit, la brune comprit alors ce qui l'avait réveillé, Raimundo lui avait attrapé le poignet. Elle se redressa immédiatement, inquiète de son état.

- Oui, oui je suis réveillée, et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai envie de toi.

Kimiko se sentit rougir mais la pénombre rendait cela invisible pour le jeune brun. Elle plaça sa main sur son front et pu constater qu'il était bouillant.

- Rai c'est la fièvre, tu délire complètement !

Elle chercha à s'éloigner mais l'étreinte autour de son poignet se resserra.

- Je déconne pas Kimiko, j'ai envie de toi, et ne me dis pas que c'est pas réciproque, pas après le sketch que tu nous as fait ce matin !

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle ne tenta même pas de se justifier. Ce n'était pas faux, elle avait envie de lui, mais jusqu'a quel point un flirt sans sentiment peut-il aller ? Elle ne bougeait pas car elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette situation lui était totalement inconnue. Elle sentit doucement les lèvres chaudes de Raimundo lui embrasser le cou, descendant vers le creux de son épaule. En même temps il prenait soin de faire glisser de son corps le kimono qui entravait le chemin de ses baisers. Il défit ensuite doucement le bandeau de poitrine qui lui cachait cette partie si précieuse qu'il voulait tant voir. Immobile, Kimiko se laissait faire, laissant soin à Raimundo de lui apprendre cette chose là. Mais elle ne pouvait retenir de petits gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il effleurait sa peau nue, pinçant ses tétons, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Elle faillit crier mais il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, mêlant leurs deux langues dans cet espace brulant qu'est leur corps. Doucement alors, elle prit l'initiative de se mettre sur lui et plongea la main dans les couvertures, ce qui traversait son esprit a cet instant ce n'était pas du dépit ou de l'amour, elle pensait juste que de toute manière si elle ne le faisait pas avec lui, elle ne le ferait sans doute jamais, alors autant profiter de l'occasion. Sa main attrapa le membre chaud et tendu du brésilien, ce dernier hoqueta légèrement, si peu habituer a ce contact venant d'une autre personne. Kimiko commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens, tout en continuant d'embrasser Raimundo, elle l'entendait gémir contre ses lèvres. Elle ne s'y prenait pas trop mal, pensa-t-elle. Mais visiblement Raimundo avait besoin de plus, il était tellement excité qu'il en avait mal. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Tu te sens prête ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Il lui en leva alors son dernier vêtement, recouvrant ce qu'il mettait à l'égale d'un fruit défendu. Il la prépara avec un doigt, puis deux, il était aussi nerveux qu'elle. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, essayant pourtant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais cette chaleur dans son bas ventre rendait impossible toutes pensée rationnelle.

- Prend moi, dit-elle d'une voix rendu aigue par l'excitation, prend moi maintenant.

Et il le fit. Elle s'empêcha de crier même si la douleur qu'elle ressentit emplissait tout son corps. Raimundo commença doucement un vas et viens et bientôt cette douleur fut mise a égale mesure avec un plaisir intense. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal a refréner leurs cris d'extase, de plaisir, de sexe. Au moment où il se sentit venir il leva son visage vers Kimiko.

Mais celle qu'il vu, ce n'était pas elle. Elle lui ressemblait fortement mais sa peau était plus brune, ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant et deux yeux verts, tels des émeraudes brillaient dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Ces yeux…

_« Tu n'a aucune chance. Je te possède ! »_

Cette voix.

Le cri qu'il lâcha en même temps qu'il éjaculait, se cabrant légèrement, était un mélange de peur et de plaisir. Puis il retomba sur le lit et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Oui alors je tenais a dire que ce qu'ils font C'EST PAS BIEN !!! Enfin si l'amour c'est cool mais le preservatif C'EST MIEUX !! Alors cher amis n'oubliez pas: PROTEGEZ VOUS !!

... Et 9 mois plus tard Kimiko accoucha grace a Maitre Fung (qui avait eu une formation de sage femme on ne sait où...) d'un magnifique petit bébé rondouillard... blond !

Roh Kimiko ! Quelle cochoooooooooone ^w^ !!!


End file.
